poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lumiose City Pursuit!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Lumiose City Pursuit in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The Episode begins with Serena is riding on Rhyhorn) Grace: Close your mouth! You don't want to bite your tounge! Serena, remember you got to think like a Rhyhorn! Serena: Easy for you to say! Grace: '''I've competed in Rhyhorn races around the world and you can do it too! Just stay with it! Be one with Rhyhorn! (Serena falls off the Rhyhorn) '''Grace: Or not. Serena: Mom! I HATE THIS!!! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY Opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Lumiose City pursuit! Narrator: Excitement filled the air as Ash along with Emerl and the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 arrive at the Kalos Region. But as soon as they arrive, Team Rocket was after our heroes again. However, a brave Pokemon named Froakie save the day, but Froakie took a lot of damage while battling. We join Ash and Emerl as they races towards Professor Sycamore's Pokemon lab with an injured Froakie in his arms. (Later we see our heroes running to Professor Sycamore's lab) Emerl: '''Hurry up! '''Bonnie: This way hurry up! Ash Ketchum: Okay, Froakie you've got to hang in there! Takato Matsuki: Don't worry, we're almost there! Eddy: Come on, my nose runs faster! Yoshi: Where the heck is Clemont? Bonnie: Clemont! Got faster! Clemont: I'm running as fast as I can. Ash, don't wait for me, get going. Ash Ketchum: You got it, Clemont. Bonnie: I can't believe how slow my brother is. Renamon: Let's not worry about him. Let's get to the lab and heal Froakie. (In the tree we see Team Rocket) Major Nixel: '''Those heroes are getting on their nerves with that Froakie! '''James: Unforgiveable! Meowth: And embarrassing! Bonnie: '''Guys, this way! '''Ash & Emerl: Right! (Team Rocket and Major Nixel sees the heroes running by) Bonnie: That's it, the Sycamore Pokemon Lab! Emerl: We're almost there! Takato Matsuki: '''Let's hurry! '''Double-D: We finally made it! Meowth: It's the twerps. Jessie: Sycamore's Pokemon lab. James: It must be for studying Pokemon. Major Nixel: '''I agree, Let's get this Mixels, what we got! '''Meowth: I'll weigther all the strong and rare Pokemon in there will make you fall over. (Wobbuffet pops out of Jessie's Pokeball which causes the tree branch to break and the Villains falls off) Ash Ketchum: Hello, Professor Sycamore are you there? Professor Sycamore: (Yawns) Coming. Ash Ketchum: Are you the professor? Emerl: Look, something's wrong with Froakie. Professor Sycamore: Froakie, no! Ash Ketchum: You know this Froakie, Professor? Professor Sycamore: I sure do. Sophie come quick! We've been so worried about you, your trainer has been in reason contact with us. (The DigiDestined and their Digimon Season 1, 2 & 4 and Sophie arrive) Tai Kamiya: What's going on? Professor Sycamore: Froakie needs help. Sophie: Right. Takato Matsuki: '''Tai, It is you. '''Ash Ketchum: Great to see you Tai, and the other DigiDestined and their Digimon. Tai Kamiya: Thanks you too, Ash. Davis Motomiya: Takato, Henry and Rika! Takuya Kanbara: And their Digimon. Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon! It's good to see you guys again. Kari Kamiya: What's going on? Guilmon: Froakie is hurt. Ash Ketchum: Thanks Professor. We've been worried about Froakie too, so is Froakie's Trainer on the way too? Professor Sycamore: I'm afraid not, he contact to us to let us know. He wanted to give up Froakie. Emerl: What? Double-D: That's disturbing. (Just then Clemont arrive but way to exchausted) Flurr: There's Clemont. Bonnie: You're so slow! Clemont: How's Froakie? Sora Takenouchi: Sophie, is taking care of it. Tai Kamiya: Let's go. (To the Mixels) But who are you guys? Flain: Let's introduce ourselves when we get to the room. (Later our heroes sees Froakie is being taken care and it will be healed soon) Ash Ketchum: Poor, Froakie. Agumon: '''I hope he gets better soon. (Professor Sycamore arrives) '''Professor Sycamore: '''There's nothing to worry about. '''Tai Kamiya: '''You mean it? '''Professor Sycamore: '''That's right, Sophie is the absolute best at what she does. '''Ash Ketchum: Great. (Later our heroes and Professor Sycamore sitting on the couch) Professor Sycamore: I'm Professor Sycamore. I'm a Pokemon researching here in Kalos. Ash Ketchum: '''Nice to meet you my name is Ash. And this is my partner Pikachu. '''Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Bonnie: My name is Bonnie, and this is my brother Clemont. Clemont: It's truly an honor to meet you, Professor Sycamore. Flain: '''I'm Flain, This is Vulk and Zorch, The Infernites. '''Krader: I'm Krader, This Seismo and Shuff, The Cragsters. Teslo: '''I'm Teslo, This is Zaptor and Volectro, The Electroids. '''Flurr: '''I'm Flurr, This Lunk and Slumbo, The Frosticons. '''Gobba: '''I'm Gobba, This is Jawg and Chomly, The Fang Gang '''Kraw: I'm Kraw, This Balk and Tentro, The Flexers Glomp: '''I'm Glomp, This is Torts and Glurt, The Glorp Corp. '''Scorpi: '''I'm Scorpi, This is Footi and Hoogi, The Spikels. '''Magnifo: I'm Magnifo, This is Mesmo and Wizwuz, The Wiztastics. Vulk: But you can call us, "Mixels" for short. Tai Kamiya: '''It's a pleasure to meet you Mixels. My name is Tai and this is my sister Kari, and these are my friends from camp. I like you to meet Sora. '''Sora Takenouchi: Nice to meet you Mixels. Tai Kamiya: And the self proclaimed cool one over there is Matt. Matt Ishida: No autographs please. Tai Kamiya: And this is Joe. Joe Kido: I'd shake hands if you have any. Krader: Me have hands. Seismo: Your hands are big, you could hurt someone. Krader: Oh, right. Tai Kamiya: That's Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa: Wow, talking creatures like Digimon. Tai Kamiya: Izzy here is our computer expert. Izzy Izumi: '''Do you have internet access? '''Tai Kamiya: And last but not least this little guy is umm... T.K. Takaishi: T.K., Call me T.K. and I'm not as small as I look. Kari Kamiya: '''That's pretty nice. '''Davis Motomiya: '''I'm Davis and this my friend Veemon. '''Torts: '''Hello guys! '''Veemon: What's up? Yolei Inoue: '''I'm Yolei, Nice to meet you Mixels. '''Hawkmon: I'm Hawkmon, Yolei's Digimon Partner. Glomp: Good to meet ya. Cody Hida: '''I'm Cody. '''Armadillomon: I'm Armadillomon, Cody's Digimon. Ken Ichijouji: '''I'm Ken, Davis' Friend. '''Wormmon: And I'm Ken's Digimon, Wormmon. Takuya Kanbara: I'm Takuya, hi there. Koji Kinamoto: I'm Koji and this is my brother Koichi. Koichi Kimura: It's really nice to meet you Mixels. J.P. Shibayama: So my name is J.P. Zoe Orimoto: I'm Zoe, it's nice to meet you. Tommy Himi: And my name is Tommy. Agumon: I'm Tai's Digimon, Agumon. Gabumon: My name is Gabumon, I'm Matt's Digimon. Biyomon: I'm Biyomon, I'm with Sora. Gomamon: I'm Joe's buddy, Gomamon. Tentomon: I'm Tentomon, I belong with Izzy. Palmon: I'm Mimi's Digimon, Palmon. Patamon: I'm T.K's best friend, Patamon. Gatomon: And I'm Kari's Digimon, Gatomon. Flain: '''Good to meet you too, DigiDesinted and their Digimon. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu and us got here today from Pallet Town in Kanto. '''Professor Sycamore: '''From Kanto? '''Tai Kamiya: Yep, he's from Kanto. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, we're traveling on a journey so I can become a Pokemon Master. Pikachu: Pikachu. Professor Sycamore: '''Then welcome! Forgive me for not thanking you get for saving Froakie. It's much appreciated. '''Yoshi: '''We accept that. '''Ash Ketchum: '''The truth is Froakie saved us, So what's the deal with Froakie's Trainer? What happened that would make him give Froakie up? '''Professor Sycamore: Well one of my numerous responsibilities is to give Trainers their very first Pokemon. Froakie is Pokemon mean't for new trainers. T.K. Takaishi: Mean't for new trainers? Prodessor Sycamore: That's correct. Patamon: Tell us the whole story about Froakie. (Flashback starts) Professor Sycamore: '''But this particular Froakie is a bit different, refusing to listen to it's trainer during battle, There have been times when Froakie ran away, simply because it didn't like it's trainer. And several trainers have come back to my lab just to return it. (Flashback ends) '''Ash Ketchum: You mean more than one? Pikachu: Pikachu. Kari Kamiya: '''So that's why. '''Gatomon: How harsh. Shuff: Oo-hoo-hooh, harsh! Professor Sycamore: I'm sure Froakie acts that way for a reason. Bonnie: So Froakie's in a hard life. Mimi Tachikawa: I feel bad for Froakie. Palmon: Me, too. Clemont: I've heard quite a few remorse about a new trainer's first Pokemon like that, But it seemed absurd, so I never believed them. Mesmo: '''That's very weird. '''Rika Nonaka: People need Pokemon to make friends not hate them and get rid of them. Teslo: You do have a point. (Then a noise came out of nowhere and the heroes look to see a Garchomp) Ash Ketchum: Check it out a Garchomp! Izzy Izumi: It's a Dragon and Ground Type. Professor Sycamore: Garchomp lives here in the lab. It has a good heart. (He came to Garchomp and pets her) Garchomp, how are you feeling? (Froakie wakes up) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts